


Visiting Hours

by Steph_Schell



Series: OITNB AU [3]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Orange is the New Black References, Prison, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Connor talk while watching the visitors to the prison.  (For TSC prompt 216 "You look so good in that uniform")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Hours

"Don't you look so good in that uniform," a voice teased.

"Bennett, go fuck yourself," Jason retorted, not looking at him. "You're just mad because I can rock beige better than you can."

Connor peered through the window at all the visitors. "None for you today?"

"Would I be on this side of the window if there was," he snorted. "Besides, why would my father lower himself to coming to a prison?"

"At least you don't have to live with him," Connor pointed out. "My dad keeps trying to talk to me. Like we're going to bond in prison? What is with that?"

"There are worse things," Jason shrugged. "He wants to bond. That's something, right? For some reason when I became a teenager, all bonding stopped. Don't know what pissed my dad off but it's never been the same since."

"I'm guessing prison didn't help."

"Not really. But I wasn't expecting to be an upstanding citizen anyway." Jason glanced at his friend. "After all…hard for a guy like me in this country."

"I am not going to comment on that," Connor sighed. "Doesn't your mom ever visit?"

"Only when my dad is on business. What about your mom? She comes every weekend, right?"

"She was here yesterday and we had a very long and intense conversation. She wanted to know what my dad was up to. I didn't have the heart to tell her he's started writing that Duncan chick again."

"That's not going to go over well," Jason predicted. "Any idea why?"

"I think it has to do with the Matheson family. Because it started after that Miles guy called him."

"What is up with them? I can't figure them out. I mean, they say they're straight but holy shit, talk about personal space issues."

"They might be bi," Connor shrugged. "Or maybe gay for each other. I don't think even they know what they are."

"I would make a joke about them and your mom but neither one of us needs to end up in the hospital wing."

"Or solitary," Connor nodded. "That wouldn't really be good for either of us."

Jason smirked. "I bet your dad would try to get the Page gang to kick my ass for that."

"Page gang doesn't take orders from him anymore. Their leader is still pissed about her car. And the whole going back to my mom thing. That rubbed her the wrong way for obvious reasons."

"No shit," Jason snorted.

"Did you hear about Matheson's new kid?"

"What the one that's being born in prison? Yeah, that kid's going to go places. Like bigger and more secure prisons."

"Heard that," Connor nodded. "But what I meant was apparently Charlie found out she's Miles' kid. Her mom got plastered and told her."

Jason let out a low whistle. "You two still together?"

"Not sure. Why, you want another crack at her?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be subjected to the Matheson death glare, thanks. We could attempt a three way again."

Connor laughed at that one. "That's how we ended up here, remember?"

"But it was worth it," Jason smiled, thinking back.

"Damn right it was," Connor murmured with a smile of his own.


End file.
